kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Mostly Harmless
'Mostly' Harmless, AlisonClaire (Ali or AC)'s chatroom which was awarded to her by jim in early 2008. Previously named 'Castles Must Die,' Ali opted to rename it after Earth's description in "Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy." This caused overexaggerated anger among the room's regulars (some of whom are still around today). The name change was actually appreciated but in accordance with clique rules, the new 'guy' must always be made fun of in someway. (We still do sometimes, even though she's not so new.) In the presentday, the conversation can range from the newest article from online news websites, webcomics, websites with humorous intents, or the intellectual capabilities of various newcomers. Never fear however, there are many mods who watch over us whenever they can, from the standard room mods: AlisonClaire, Jilli, Takumashii, Leavescat, Shadow42, SweetyWrapper, to mods who are spiritually bound to other rooms but enjoy a visit or two. If you decide to visit us, please respect our rights to read comprehensive English, respect the codes of conduct as much as possible, and don't follow Alison asking if you can be a mod. We do not have any spare towels, please bring your own. ''Kongregatus Plerumque Inermis'' AlisonClaire Alison Claire Huffman, Staff member of Kongregate working out of her home. Enjoys long walks on the beach, being called 'Ali', and setting her status to 'away' whenever possible. No fawning, stalking, or nudging. We will defend her till our dying breath. "The lamest person ever" - Teakettle Quotes: AlisonClaire: I'm not into tentacle porn enough to work for NG Moderators Jilli Alison's sister, makes sporadic visits, always entertaining. Takumashii He's from Canada, eh. Never present... EVAR Quote: kooleyo: what taku's opinion on emos? Takumashii: They're worthless crybabies. Another Quote: daspamma: bible fight is an insult to christians and catholics Takumashii: they'll get over it Sweetywrapper Is only a Sweety when she's a Sweety, but when she's not Sweety she's just a Wrapper. ^_^ shadow42 Our newest room mod; "Pookie" *Is very happy Cgaan isn't dead >_<* Quote: shadow42: i'm like an annoying cat in heat Xubnormal Shadow's secret lover. Quote: Xubnormal: Dangit. You made me snorfle. Regulars cal010 Definitely the coolest person here. According to cal. God. >_> Cgaan Mysteriously vanishes for 2 months(and didn't bother to tell the denizens that he wasn't really dead) and whenever he leaves the mostly harmless chat room, he is presumed dead. Shadow I'm not dead :D CometShade Oldest regular, the one who makes it 'Mostly' JetLag, Has never had JetLag, ever. Yet, Maybe I will, when I fly over to rip your Computer to SHREDS to stop you editing this Wiki. ....so this is basically an admission that you will/have had jetlag =D KuragariNoTenshi Claims to be himself, and really is. Except when he isn't. Quote: KuragariNoTenshi: Everyone hearts shadow Lordkronos ManOfMotion Shows up randomly, tells lame awesome jokes about mothers and Soviet Russia. osiris6607 What an idiot. Dammit jet. stop editing my name!!!! Spivsy Spivsy sells things on the black market. And the white market. He's not racist. Quote: Spivsy: everything I say is comedy gold. Another Quote: Spivsy: poor people give me gas Another Quote: Spivsy: he's badmouthing shadow?! That does it! *rolls up sleeves* ow, the cold hurts my arms Videogamer12 Coolness, with awesome on the inside winwinwe A habitual liar who happens to be a rat.(spivsy: no you're not. winwinwe: Yes I am. osiris6607: oh, hey guys) Always attracts the attention of an angry mob and is widly hated. Also Psychotic. xirmi Pretty self-descriptive huh? Zeth147 Seems to have a habit of putting ellipses at the end of every statement... Winwinwe's rants that don't mean much Trolls are in MH ---- and unlike other rooms, we do '''not' always have a mod.'' italics look good. and the word kinda reminds you of italy If you suck at not feeding the trolls don't come here you worthless waster of space. Often a losse troll will come into the room with a full pot of barrel rolls and 'your mom' jokes; Don't Freakin' post, the regulars or mods will handle it. Just shut up and don't lose your pants. If you see a troll, get your eyes checked. Some regulars have pet trolls, chill the heck out. If a newbie comes in, don't worry, we're all just trying to give him/her a trial by fire. Idiots. Say that word once in your mind. Idiots. Here's a protip: In MH we don't care about your trollness(much) If your an idiot, however you will get an insanely large tongue lashing by everyone. If you have to talk about your 'gangsta style' while trying to get people to listen, don't come here. In conclusion trolling is not much diffrent then being an idiot in MH